1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to structures which are assembled from modular components, pre-manufactured at a plant and subsequently assembled into a complete home or building at a remote site. More specifically, the invention pertains to a building system using a plurality of structural insulated panels which are assembled together quickly and easily using a special connector system requiring no special tools or skills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many conventional construction techniques currently in use in the small building and housing industries. These techniques include wood frame construction, masonry frame construction, and light-gauge steel construction. Each of these construction techniques has its own advantages and disadvantages, taking into consideration various factors such as cost, energy efficiency, durability, aesthetics, difficulty of assembly, and reliance upon special tools or components which may be necessary for assembly.
Wood frame construction is currently the most commonly used system for residential construction. Although wood as a construction material remains relatively inexpensive, there is growing concern over the quality and quantity of the world's dwindling wood supply. These concerns are particularly acute in countries where native forests have been depleted, and reforestation is not practiced. In terms of difficulty in assembly, wood frame construction requires a basic knowledge of the structural characteristics and capabilities of a variety of wood products and pieces. The carpenter must also have adequate skills and experience to employ the appropriate framing techniques for the structural project at hand. Further, the connection system for the wood components relies upon mechanical fasteners. These fasteners must be selected and assembled through the application of professional skills.
Masonry frame construction is still used in many parts of the world, particularly in third-world countries. Masonry construction can be inexpensive if the raw materials are available locally and the components are manufactured close to the building site. Nevertheless, proper assembly of masonry blocks is labor intensive, time consuming, and requires a fairly high level of skill and experience. After the blocks have been assembled, a suitable roof system must still be constructed and structurally integrated with the upper layer of wall blocks. The point of connection between the walls and the roof is critical, as high winds may cause a catastrophic separation of the two, if the connection is defective or weak. Masonry construction is also subject to damage or complete failure as the result of earthquakes, prevalent in many areas where such construction is commonly undertaken.
A third prior art construction technique which has become more popular in recent years for both commercial and residential structures, is light-gauge steel construction. One advantage of such steel construction is that is does not directly, at least, have a negative impact on the world's forests. Also, steel construction is relatively light weight, and pest-proof However, a disadvantage is that steel construction is structurally similar to wood frame construction, and requires an even higher level of construction knowledge and on-site training. The connection system for steel structural and panel components is based entirely upon mechanical fasteners. The assembly of components with such fasteners must be done properly, through the application of learned skills and the use of necessary tools.
More recently, yet another building technique, using Structural Insulated Panels ("SIPS"), has emerged. In a standard SIPS system, a pre-manufactured panel replaces the framing, sheathing, and insulation used in prior art construction. Typically, a SIP includes either polystyrene foam or polyurethane foam as material for its core. This rigid and dense foam spans the entire thickness of each panel, and provides a desirably high R-factor. Consequently, structures made from SIPS are generally stronger, more energy efficient, and offer a higher and more consistent level of quality than structures employing wood frame construction. However, the fastening system used in the standard SIPS system is similar to that used in wood frame construction. Even though assembly of the standard SIPS system requires a lower degree of construction knowledge than that necessary for wood-stick framing, it still requires basic carpentry skills and the use of heavy equipment to move and locate the large panels which are usually employed.